The proposal
by kiarcheo
Summary: Santana Lopez is a badass, and she doesn't get nervous. Except when she does. Pezberry fluff.


I just got back from a trip and didn't see Glee. And from what I see/read around, I have no intention to watch it. But as **slacker_d** said Pezberry fluff is always a good thing. Especially after an episode like this, I suppose. I hope you like it.

**Title**: The proposal  
**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana  
**Summary**: Santana Lopez is a badass, and she doesn't get nervous. Except when she does.

**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine, not even the idea, that is from a prompt left ages ago at the Pezberry community on livejournal .English is not my first language, thanks to **slacker_d** for the help.

* * *

Santana scrolled through the numbers on her cell phone, before putting it down. She needed to do it alone. No, she _wanted_ to do it by herself.

All the significant moments of their love life had been witnessed by at least one other person.

_"__I think you should ask her out on a date." Brittany said._

Their first date.

_"__Hey, girls what are you doing?" Artie asked while Tina wheeled him towards them._

_"__What do you think?" Santana snarled at him, but after an elbow in her stomach she answered, "We're on a date."_

Their first kiss.

_"__If you've finished sucking each other's face, we'd like to talk to you." Quinn interrupted them with a bored tone. _

Even their first time.

_"__Was it okay?"_

_"__Baby, it was amazing," Santana looked tenderly at her lover. "And what about me?"_

_"__You're just fishing for compliments."_

_Santana grinned._

_"__It was perfect. I wouldn't be adverse to doing it again, in fact."_

_A loud bang interrupted the speech and few seconds later the door burst open._

_"__Santana," Brittany started. "Oh!"_

_The girls scrambled to cover themselves._

_"__What the fuck!" Santana yelled angrily._

_"__We sent you a text saying that we were coming…" Brittany tried to apologize, as the Latina noticed that the whole Glee club was in her doorway._

No. She didn't need them. She was Santana Lopez, she was a fucking badass. Besides, she just had to ask Rachel Berry to marry her, it shouldn't be too difficult, right?

...

Brittany skipped towards Santana, and sat down at the table.

"Hey, San. You look…happy!"

Santana smiled at her, then she looked around.

"I'm getting married!"

Brittany hugged her. "Wow! You asked Rachel?"

"Well, not yet, but I'm going to do it soon," Santana wriggled nervously in her seat.

"Cool!" the blonde didn't seem put out by the unusual behavior of her best friend. "Can I see the ring?"

Santana widened her eyes and smacking herself on the forehead "The ring! Sorry, Brit, I have to go!"

...

"…Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible."

"Do you think there has to be music? Oh, I'm stupid, I'm proposing to The Rachel Berry, obviously there should be music."

.

"So…care to explain why you called at 4 in the morning blabbering about music and marrying Rachel Berry?" Quinn had waited to ask until the end of lunch, to see if Santana mentioned it without prompting.

"I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me. But I don't need help. I'll do everything by myself." Santana reassured her.

Quinn shrugged. "Well, good luck. See you soon."

The blonde had just exited the bar when Santana ran after her.

"Quinn."

"Yes?"

Santana looked at her feet. "Willyouhelpmechosearing?"

"What? Speak louder and to my face, please." Quinn smirked, enjoying teasing her friend.

The Latina huffed. "You understood perfectly."

"Oh no," Quinn smiled innocently. "And if I don't understand, I can't help you."

"I hate you."

...

"How was Barbra Streisand proposed to? And Patty Lupone?"

Quinn looked at Santana incredulous. "Why should I know such a thing? Do I look like wiki-Broadway Berry? Ask her!"

"I can't ask her! She can't know about my plan!"

"So you're going to copy someone else's proposal?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Right. She deserves something original, unique and special like her."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her cheesiness, while Santana continued plotting. "It should be a romantic, epic thing…"

...

"When do you think I should do it?"

"I don't know."

"What about during a party with our friends and family?"

"I think-"

"Or on stage, after her performance!" Santana interrupted Brittany.

"In front of the audience?" the blonde asked.

"Rachel will love the public declaration…but what if she says no? I can't be rejected in public!" Santana began to pace and gesture wildly.

"Why would she say no? She loves you." Brittany reassured her freaked out friend.

"Right." Santana sat down again. "I'm a badass, she can't say no to me."

...

"I thought about an intimate dinner. Rachel loves when I cook for her, and she always rewards me after."

"Really…" Puck leered at her.

Santana slapped him on the head, shaking off the dazed look in his eyes. "Anyway, I would need to serve the dishes too, and it would spoil the romantic atmosphere…so you," she pointed to Puck, "will be our waiter."

"What?" the man was ready to call her crazy, when a thought came to his mind. "Sure, I'll be happy to be your witness." he smirked.

Santana looked at him confused: she hadn't talked about the marriage, and she was going to ask Brittany and Quinn to be her maids of honor….

"I'll have to kill you!" she yelled, not noticing that half of the pub turned to look at her. "If she says no and you're there, I'll have to kill you. We never talked about marriage! Maybe she's against it. What if she doesn't want to get married?" By now Santana was holding Puck by his collar and shaking him.

He caught her by the wrist. "Lopez, you're freaking out. And you're psyching out me and freaking out me and everyone else, here."

.

Over the next few weeks, Santana tried to organize the perfect proposal, driving her friends mad with calls at all hours of the day.

She often woke up in the middle of the night worrying about what she was going to wear, because Santana was sure that Rachel would remember that moment for the rest of her life, and she wanted to look perfect, or trying to come up with a wonderful speech to deliver when she would go down on her knee.

Due to the lack of sleep, she was snappish and bitchy, well, more than usual.

Adding to the nervousness, not that Santana would have ever admitted it, things became so unbearable that her colleagues and friends, pleaded with Rachel to keep her at home for a couple of days.

.

"Thank you." Santana was sitting on the couch in a tank top and shorts. She didn't bother changing into something different from her pajamas, since she was going to stay in all day.

She took the glass of orange juice from Rachel, then the shorter girl sat down next to her, raised her legs onto the couch and cuddled with her girlfriend.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Santana whispered, kissing Rachel's hair.

Rachel suddenly stood up. Santana watched confused as she went to grab something from the bookshelf and then kneeled in front of her.

"Santana Lopez, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want this perfect moment to last forever, please, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

When Rachel ended the shortest speech Santana had ever heard her give, the Latina looked at her girlfriend, at the ring and promptly burst out laughing, launching herself at Rachel, who fell and ended up on her ass.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked patting Santana's back.

"I'm not okay!" the girl drew back and folded her arms "You stole my thunder! I had everything planned, it was going to be perfect, but now, you had to go and ruin my plan! My totally badass plan!" Santana ended her rant pouting.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Rachel wondered amused.

"Hell no!" Santana exclaimed. "But expect to be proposed to soon. It will be the mother of all marriage proposals, the best ever done in the past, present and even in the future! People will talk about it for-"

Rachel stopped her with a kiss. "Why don't we start by celebrating this one particular proposal first?"


End file.
